<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My List of Sexual Plots &amp; Other Porn Ideas by Elryv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301906">My List of Sexual Plots &amp; Other Porn Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elryv/pseuds/Elryv'>Elryv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Any other fandoms, Original Work, Unspecified Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Dry Humping, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Filming, Frottage, Futanari, Gay Sex, Grinding, Inspiration, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Fiction, Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Scenario, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Situations, Smut, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Writing, Yaoi, ideas, prompt, tied-up, titsJob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elryv/pseuds/Elryv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to transform these porn plots into oneshot fanfictions but I'm lacking of time !<br/>So, I write them down here to not forget them, just in case...<br/><br/>If you're interested in writing a fanfiction based on my plots, you can !<br/><br/>🔷 1 Chapter = 1 Plot<br/><br/>🔷  Plots with Multiple Ending Possibilities<br/><br/>🔸 Gay Sex :<br/>—&gt; Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 &amp; 6<br/><br/>🔸 Non-traditional A/B/O :<br/>—&gt; Chapters 1 &amp; 6<br/><br/>🔸 Omegaverse Ideas :<br/>—&gt;Chapter 5<br/><br/> <strong>🔞This work is for mature audience only. ⚠️ Some chapters have extreme kinks (rape).</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Alpha/Male Omega - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Male Alpha/Male Omega, Male Beta/Male Omega - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [M/M • F/M • Rape] "Revenge"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♦️ Trigger warnings and tags:</strong>
</p><p>⚠️ Rape/Non-con (⚠️ major character's death)</p><p>Porn ; smut ; gay sex ; straight sex ; vaginal sex ; anal sex ; mpreg ; omega verse ; A/B/O</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Characters :</strong>
</p><p>▪️ Alpha John : he has a dick and male genitalia.</p><p>▪️ Omega Jim : he has a dick and has to be fucked-ass to be bred since his cervix and his uterus is deep inside his rectum. He can also breed just like a regular man.</p><p>▪️ Alpha Lucy : she has a dick, a vagina, both male and female genitalia. She can breed with her semen and can be bred just like a regular woman.</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Plot:</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Setting : </span><br/>
Alpha John cheated on her Alpha wife Lucy with Omega Jim.<br/>
Lucy wants to take her revenge.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Raising Actions:</span><br/>
Jim rapes John.<br/>
Jim fucks Lucy in front of John.<br/>
Lucy marks omega Jim in front of John.<br/>
John understands that her wife Lucy is Jim's girlfriend.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Climax : </span><br/>
Jim makes a pregnancy test.<br/>
Jim is pregnant of her girlfriend Lucy.<br/>
Lucy makes an ovulation test.<br/>
Lucy is currently ovulating and she's just conceived a baby with Jim in front of John.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Falling actions (multiple possibilities) :</span>
</p><p><i>🔸 Option 1 :</i><br/>
John kills himself and lets the message "I was raped by my wife and her boyfriend Jim" hidden somewhere (in his mouth, under a table...). Jim and Lucy are put in jail.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 2 :</i><br/>
John kidnapps Lucy's and Jim's babies.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 3 :</i><br/>
John didn't sue Lucy and Jim but life punishes them : Lucy has a miscarriage and Jim gives birth to a stillborn baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [M/M • Lactation Kink] "Magic Pills"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♦️ Trigger warnings and tags:</strong>
</p><p>Porn ; smut ; gay sex ; lactation kink ; titjob</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Characters :</strong>
</p><p>▪️ Jimin and Jungkook : 2 gay men</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Plot:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Setting : </span>
</p><p>Jimin buys magic pills which allow men to produce breast milk and make their breast grow. </p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Raising Actions: </span>
</p><p>Jimin makes his boyfriend Jungkook swallow these magic pills without Jungkook's informed knowledge.<br/>
Jungkook's breast starts growing and it makes him aroused/panicked/amused/...<br/>
Jungkook's nipples get more and more sensitive and his breast starts producing milk.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Climax : </span>
</p><p>Jimin likes sucking and drinking Jungkook's milk as foreplays and he has a titjob.<br/>
Jungkook had a nipple orgasm and as he cums, some milk splashes out of his breast.<br/>
Jimin ejaculates between Jungkook's tits.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Falling actions (multiple possibilities) : </span>
</p><p><i>🔸 Option 1 :</i><br/>
The effects of the pills are temporary, Jungkook stops the treatment because he wants his flat chest back.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 2 :</i><br/>
The effects of the pills are temporary, Jungkook keeps taking the pills because he enjoys having big tits and lactating.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 3 :</i><br/>
The effects of the pills are permanent, Jungkook wants his flat chest back and he considers a breast reduction surgery.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 4 :</i><br/>
The effects of the pills are permanent, Jungkook is happy with having big tits and lactating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [M/M • Sex-toys] "Sexual Initiation"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>Here is the summary, chapter by chapter, of my Fanfic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382365/chapters/53475559">Initiation</a> wriiten in French.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♦️ Trigger warnings and tags:</strong>
</p><p>Porn ; smut ; gay sex ; dry-humping ; prostate massage ; masturbator ; intercrural sex ; dildo ; masturbation ; Blow-jobs ; anal fingering ; facial ejaculation ; rimming ; Accidental voyeurism ; plug ; fantasy ; anal sex ; urethral play ; cam sex</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Characters :</strong>
</p><p>▪️ Thomas : a gay sexual expert<br/>
▪️ Benjamin : a gay virgin</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Plot :</strong>
</p><p>Thomas initiates his virgin boyfriend Benjamin into gay sexual activity.<br/>
Thomas' ultimate goal is to penetrate Benjamin's ass with his cock.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 1 : First Sexual Initiation, First Orgasm </span><br/>
Clothed dry-humping. Benjamin cums in his boxers.<br/>
Thomas pulls his penis out of his pants and rubs his cock against Benjamin's abs and cums on his stomach.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 2 : Naked </span><br/>
Naked dry-humping. They lick and eat their sperms.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 3 : Sex-toy and Prostate Orgasm </span><br/>
Thomas jerks Benjamin off with a masturbator.<br/>
Thomas makes an external prostate massage to Benjamin. (He massages his prostate through his perineum between his balls and his hole)<br/>
Thomas rubs his dick against Benjamin's buttock cleft then he fucks between his thighs.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 4 : Benjamin's Anal Self-Initiation</span><br/>
Benjamin fucks himself with a big dildo in the shower. He has troubled to cum untouched when he's alone.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 5 : 2 Blow-jobs, 6 Fingers and an Unexpected Ejaculation </span><br/>
Benjamin sucks Thomas' dick while fingering him with 2 fingers. Thomas ejaculates on Benjamin's face.<br/>
Thomas sucks Benjamin's dick while fingering him with 4 fingers.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 6 : The Plug</span><br/>
Thomas massages Benjamin's back. The massage makes Benjamin aroused who asks for Thomas to touch his hole. 
Thomas rims Benjamin.<br/>
Thomas puts a plug in Benjamin's ass. Thomas jerks Benjamin off with an electronic masturbator.<br/>
Benjamin puts a plug in Thomas ass.<br/>
Both of them masturbate with the same doubled ended masturbator.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 7 : The Accidental Peeping-tom </span><br/>
Thomas rims Benjamin's ass. 
Thomas rubs his dick against Benjamin's buttock cleft. 
One of their friends secretly watches them, hidden behind a piece of furniture while he masturbates and fantasizes about ass-fucking a female version of Benjamin.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 8 : The Sodomy </span><br/>
Benjamin finally begs Thomas to fuck him in the ass. Benjamin wears feminine lingerie and woman perfume. </p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 9 : Thomas' Personal Camboy </span><br/>
Benjamin fucks himself with a prostate stimulator. Thomas watches him via his webcam.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 10 : Benjamin, the Top </span><br/>
Thomas lets Benjamin to fuck him in the ass.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Chapter 11 : Urethral Play </span><br/>
Thomas bought 2 urethral plugs. Thomas pulls the urethral plug in Benjamin's urethra and Benjamin pulls the urethral plug in Thomas' urethra.<br/>
They masturbate and have the best penis orgasm of their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [M/M • Rape] "The Pervy Boyfriend & the Stranger"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♦️ Trigger warnings and tags:</strong>
</p><p>⚠️ Rape/Non-con </p><p>Porn ; smut ; gay sex ; anal sex ; sex tape ; bondage ; (mental disorders) ; (religion) ; (revenge)</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Characters :</strong>
</p><p>▪️ Thomas : Benjamin's boyfriend</p><p>▪️ Benjamin : Thomas' boyfriend</p><p>▪️ David : a violent gay man (can be Benjamin's friend, a prostitute or even a stranger)</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️Plot :</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Setting : </span><br/>
Benjamin would like to watch Thomas to be fucked by another man while Benjamin would masturbate and film them.<br/>
Benjamin perfectly knows Thomas would refuse to be bottomed by a stranger especially since he's always the top and he had never been fucked.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Raising Actions :</span><br/>
During the foreplay, Benjamin blindfolds Thomas and ties Thomas to the headboard.<br/>
Benjamin makes enter David in the room. </p><p><span class="u">🔹 Climax : </span><br/>
David fucks Thomas roughly while Benjamin is filming them. Thomas is shook and panicked.<br/>
Thomas understands he isn't fucked by Benjamin.<br/>
Benjamin kinda "praises" Thomas by telling him : "I'm filming you and you're the best porn performer I've ever seen ! Since I've known you, I've always wanted to watch you being fucked by someone else."<br/>
Once David cums, Benjamin and David leave the room and let Thomas alone, crying.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Falling actions (multiple possibilities) :</span>
</p><p><i>🔸 Option 1 :</i><br/>
Thomas goes to the police station and files a complaint. Benjamin and David are sentenced to 10 years in prison because the sex tape proves Benjamin and David did rape Thomas.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 2 :</i><br/>
Thomas gets the sex tape back. Thus, Benjamin won't be able to post the video on YouPorn and PornHub.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 3 :</i><br/>
In order to take his revenge, Thomas hires several violent guys to rape Benjamin and David.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 4 :</i><br/>
Thomas doesn't talk to anyone he was raped. He suffers from PTSD and depression and ends up in an asylum.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 5 :</i><br/>
Because he was raped, Thomas suffers from PTSD and depression. He finds help in God and converts to Catholicism. His faith in Jesus Christ, leads Thomas to forgive his rapists.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The option 5 is my favorite !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Omega Verse Ideas Mostly About Alpha Women & Omega Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love Omega verse ! It's a trope in which you can modify a lot of things to your liking.<br/>
You just have to keep the main elements which are (according to me) :<br/>
• Omegas' pregnancy, heat and slick<br/>
• Alphas' rut and knot.</p>
<p>If you're not (enough) familiar with the Omega verse (AKA A/B/O verse), I highly recommend you to read this following guide unless you may not understand my Omega verse ideas :</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489#workskin">Alphas, Betas, Omegas : a Primer</a>
</p>
<p>═══════════ ∘◦✮◦∘ ═══════════</p>
<p>
  <strong>♦️My Omega verse ideas </strong>
</p>
<p>I mostly had these ideas when I wrote my fiction <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934998/chapters/54821893">I'm a Female Alpha, Jungkook's a Male Omega</a>  </p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Hierarchical Order</strong>
</p>
<p>From the most to the least dominant :<br/>
- Male alphas<br/>
- Female alphas<br/>
- Male betas<br/>
- Female betas<br/>
- Female omegas<br/>
- Male omegas</p>
<p>I take into account both the gender and the sub-gender to establish the hierarchical order.<br/>
As you can see, amongst alphas and betas, women are the least dominant while amongst omegas, the least dominant are men.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Reproduction</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/24/ba7g.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>

  <span class="u"> 🔻Alpha Women</span>
</p>
<p>They have male genitalia and female genitalia.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, instead of having a clitoris, they have a penis and their testes are inside of their body.</p>
<p>They produce good quality semen so they can impregnate alpha women, beta women, omega women and omega men.</p>
<p>Theorically, alpha women can be impregnated by alpha women, alpha men, beta men and omega men.<br/>
However, 80% of alpha women have defective female reproductive organs and thus, they are prone to miscarriage and ectopic pregnancy.</p>
<p>Not being able to carry a child is a shame for alpha women.<br/>
Their alpha nature and their ability to breed make them look for female or omega male mates first and foremost.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> 🔻Omega Men</span>
</p>
<p>They have male genitalia and female genitalia. Nevertheless, they don't have a vulva and a vagina.<br/>
They have a cloaca and the cervix is deep inside the rectum.</p>
<p>They produce good quality semen so they can impregnate alpha women, beta women, omega women and omega men. </p>
<p>When it comes to giving birth, most of omega men can have a natural delivery through their rectum.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Sexual Rules and Conventions Regarding Sexual Activity</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">🔻 Alpha Women</span>
</p>
<p>Alpha women only submit to penetrative intercourses with male alpha partners.<br/>
Alpha women never have vaginal sex with alpha women, omega men and betas.</p>
<p>Alpha women would rather not have pups than getting pregnant by a beta mate.</p>
<p>The ultimate pride of alpha women is to die "virgin" with an intact hymen, especially if they only had partners others than alphas men.<br/>
Alpha women who die "virgin" have known neither vaginal orgasm, nor prostate orgasm (through Alpha women's vagina, the prostate can be simulated as well as the G-spot.)</p>
<p>Excepted with alpha men, alpha women always top during sexual intercourses and they're always the dominant in a love relationship.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">🔻 Omega Men</span>
</p>
<p>Omega men are forbidden to have pleasure with their penis, they're only allowed to have prostate orgasm. Omega men are forbidden to jerk off, to be jerked off by a partner, to have their dick sucked.</p>
<p>With alphas, omegas and beta, omega men always bottom during sexual intercourses and they're always the submissive in a love relationship.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">🔻 Omega Women and Betas</span>
</p>
<p>They don't have specific sexual rules to follow since they have either male genitalia or female genitalia and thus "normal" reproductive organs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">🔻 Alpha Men</span>
</p>
<p>They always top, they're always the dominant ones during sexual intercourses.</p>
<p>These sexual rules were made and imposed on alpha women and omega men by alpha men.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Omegas' Empowerment or "Omegaism"</strong>
</p>
<p>Since feminists fight for having the same rights as men, omegaists fight for having the same rights as betas.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Omega Man/Alpha Woman Relationships</strong>
</p>
<p>The love relationships between an omega man and an alpha woman aren't well accepted by the society.<br/>
The alpha men hate the alpha women "steal" omega men from them.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Hypersexualization of Omega Men </strong>
</p>
<p>The living conditions of omegas are dreadful, especially for males. These men are stigmatized by all the society, bullied by women, used and abused by alpha men and even alpha women.<br/>
Alpha men and even alpha women enjoy considering omega men like their sexual toys.<br/>
Because of their heats  and their high testosterone levels, omega men have high sex-drive and consequently, they are seen as cockslusts and debauchees and people think omega men don't deserve respect.</p>
<p>Omega men can be either house husband and bring up their pups or they can work in sex industry as lap/exotic dancers, porn actors, camboys, escort boys or prostitutes.</p>
<p>· · ─────── ·✮· ─────── · ·</p>
<p>
  <strong>🔹 Arranged Marriages Between Alpha Men and Alpha Women in Order to Give Birth to Alpha Babies </strong>
</p>
<p>Parents of alpha young women kind of force their daughters to date with alpha men.</p>
<p>As soon as a heterosexual alpha couple got married, they try to conceive an alpha child. (Alpha woman + alpha man --&gt; alpha baby)</p>
<p>Unfortunately, since the majority of alpha young women have fertility problems, they have to have treatments to stimulate their ovaries and even in-vitro fertilizations for most of them.</p>
<p>Some alpha women can have 2 to 3 in-vitro fertilizations per year throughout a whole decade.<br/>
4 embryos are transferred in the uterus of an alpha woman after an in-vitro fertilization with a poor chance of achieving a pregnancy. Even if an embryo implants in the uterus, most of alpha women undergo a miscarriage during the first trimester of the pregnancy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [M/M] "Competition"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♦️ Tags:</strong>
    </p><p>Porn ; smut ; gay sex ; anal sex ; knotting ; masturbation ; non-consensual filming ; voyeurism ; A/B/O ; omegaverse ; (major character's death) ; (jealousy) ; (non-consensual mating)</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️ Characters :</strong>
    </p><p>▪️Cody : An omega man</p><p>▪️Matthew : A beta man</p><p>▪️Richard : An alpha man</p><p>▪️Henry : An alpha man</p><p>─── ✮ ────────────────────</p><p>
  <strong>♦️ Plot :</strong>
    </p><p><span class="u">🔹 Setting : </span><br/>
Cody, Matthew, Richard and Henry are friends and live together .<br/>
During Cody's heat, not only his 2 alpha friends but also Matthew fuck him.</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Raising Actions :</span><br/>
One day, Richard suggests to Matthew and Henry to make a competition to determine who can make Cody moan and scream for the longest time when he's fucked. Henry and Matthew accept.<br/>
</p><p>Without informing Cody, Richard hides a camera in his room.<br/>
</p><p>During Cody's heat, the first to have sex with him is Matthew. They make out for a long time and to prep Cody, Matthew eats him out while fingering him. Finally, Matthew fucks him tenderly. Matthew spends 36 minutes with Cody and makes him scream and moan for 1min45.<br/>
</p><p>The second to have sex with Cody is Richard. They suck each other's dick at the same time then Richard fucks Cody roughly and ends up by knotting him. Richard spends 38 minutes with Cody and makes him scream and moan for 1min25.<br/>
</p><p>The last to have sex with Cody is Henry. They kiss, dry-hump each other then Henry fucks him deeply before knotting Cody. Henry spends 31 minutes with Cody and makes him scream and moan for 1min11.<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">🔹 Climax : </span><br/>
Richard compares the results of each participant. Matthew made moan Cody for 4,9% of the time he spent with him, Richard  for 3,7% and Henry for 3,8%.<br/>
</p><p>While he's wondering how Matthew could have made moan Cody for so long without a knot, Richard hears a sound coming out of his computer.<br/>
</p><p>The camera is still on and he sees Cody stroking his dick and thrusting his hole with a big dildo. While masturbating, Cody screams Matthew's name and says "I love you, Matthew, I want you so much ! Breed me, I want your pups, my love !" </p><p>Richard is surprised because he never thought Cody the omega had a crush on Matthew the beta.<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">🔹 Falling actions (multiple possibilities) :</span>
    </p><p><i>🔸 Option 1 : </i><br/>
Richard goes to see Cody to tell he heard him moaning Matthew's name while jerking off.<br/>
</p><p>Cody admits he knew there was a camera in his room and he hoped Matthew would have seen and heard him.<br/>
</p><p>Richard tells Henry that Cody is in love with Matthew. Both of them take the decision to stop to have sex with Cody.<br/>
</p><p>During the next Cody's heat, Matthew is surprised of noticing the 2 alphas don't fuck Cody. When he asks why, Richard replies : "I think you have to be the only one".</p><p><i>🔸 Option 2 : </i><br/>
Richard goes to see Matthew to tell he heard Cody moaning his name while jerking off.<br/>
</p><p>Matthew rushed into Cody's room and kisses him. Indeed, Matthew was secretly in love with Cody but he was afraid of being rejected by him since he's a beta.</p><p><i>🔸 Option 3 : </i><br/>
Richard keeps what he heard for himself. He is jealous of Matthew. He can't believe an omega like Cody can fall in love with a beta.<br/>
</p><p>During the next Cody's heat, while Richard has sex with him, he claims Cody by biting his neck without his consent.<br/>
</p><p>Few months later, Matthew dies of heartbreaking. Richard didn't know betas, like alphas, can also have a fated mate and die if another alpha or beta bites to claim their fated mate. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>